The Little Mer-Betty part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
(Cut to castle dining room. Noah and Senator Masterson are sitting at a large dining room table with Noah looking out the window at the ocean.) *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: Oh, Noah, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Noah Parker/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Senator, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Mrs. Bird/Carlotta: (chuckling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Betty emerges into the dining room, wearing frilly blue dress, light blue bloomers, and no shoes.) *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: Oh, Noah, isn't she a vision? *Noah Parker/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (pulls out a chair so that Betty could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Noah? (Betty starts combing her fur with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees Senator about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *Senator Masterson/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Betty takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Mighty Mouse laughs.) *Mrs. Bird/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Noah Parker/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, Senator. *Mrs. Bird/Carlotta: Why, Fievel! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Mrs. Bird, my dear, what's for dinner? *Mrs. Bird/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The professor's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Chip watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *McZee/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a white duck with an orange beak and webbed-feet and gray sideburns, wearing spectacles, a chef's hat, a white overcoat, and no pants or shoes. His name is McZee.) *McZee/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Chip, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *McZee/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Chip recoils.) *McZee/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Chip looks like he is about to throw up.) *McZee/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Chip goes face to face with half a dead fish. Chip makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of McZee.) *McZee/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Chip hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *McZee/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", McZee punds the fish with his mallet, and Chip gets sent flying in the air.) *McZee/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Timothy cringes harder while hiding.) *McZee/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (McZee picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Chip was hiding under it.) *McZee/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Chip and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent mouse? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Chip in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *McZee/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Duckula sneezes before Ludwig von Drake takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *McZee/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Chip spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *McZee/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Chip springs back onto the counter, and McZee grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *McZee/Louis: What is this? (Timothy bites Ludwig von Drake's beak, and a battle ensues.) *McZee/Louis: Ow! (Chip jumps away from him just as McZee lands his gloved his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his webbed foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at McZee, who hides under a counter. McZee is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Chip throws the bowl of sauce on McZee's head. Now McZee is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Chip is gone and notices that Chip runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. McZee runs with a mallet, and Chip hides behind the plates just as McZee jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Mrs. Bird/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what McZee is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. McZee is frantically looking for Chip.) *McZee/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Mrs. Bird/Carlotta: McZee! What are you doing? *McZee/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, madame. (flashes a grin while Gadget Hackwrench scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: You know, Noah, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Noah Parker/Eric: I'm sorry, Senator, what was that? *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Senator lifts his plate's cover to reveal Chip cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Noah Parker/Eric: Easy, Senator, easy. (Betty lifts her own plate cover and signals for Chip to hide there. Chip rushes across while no one is looking.) *Noah Parker/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Betty nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *Senator Masterson/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this mouse wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Betty watching Noah and Rude Dog from balcony.) *Noah Parker/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Betty and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Betty is now wearing blue footy pajamas with white snowflakes on them. She is getting ready for bed by combing her fur with the fork.) *Chip/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Betty taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Chip/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Betty is already asleep.. Then he changes into a green grass skirt, a purple lei, and a red flower behind his left ear to wear as his pajamas and walks onto the pillow.) *Chip/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts